There are a number of cleaning products on the market that foam as a result of a propellant. These types of products can be referred to as aerosols. Exemplary commercial aerosol products are available under the names Windex Powerized Foaming Glass & Multi-Surface Cleaner from S.C. Johnson, and Spray Cleaner from Ecolab Inc.
An exemplary product that can be foamed using a mechanical foaming head is available under the name Scrubbing Bubbles from S.C. Johnson.
Exemplary patents and publications that describe compositions that can be foamed include U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,629 to Malihi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,702 to Ramirez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,524 to Wevers; and U.S. Patent Publication No. US2002/0072481 to Hubert et al.